


31. Tucked In

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Magnetization Of A Family (DBH 31 Fic Challenge) [31]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor is very cuddly when sleepy, Fluff, Gen, M/M, sleepy Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Connor falls asleep in the car on the way home. As Hank carries him to bed, he smiles, grateful that he held onto life for so long.





	31. Tucked In

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is it. This is the end. For now :D

**** “What’re you sulking about, we got the guy!” Hank beamed, turning to where Connor was slumped in his desk chair.

“I’m tired…” Connor whispered. “I stayed up late with Matthew last night. I didn’t get my full 5 hours sleep, and then we did lots of running… I’m sorry, Hank…”

“Hey, you’re allowed a late night once in a while. It’s about quitting time anyway. You ready to go?”

“Almost.” Connor yawned as he stood before crossing the department to Gavin’s bullpen, where the detective was frantically typing. Connor hugged him from behind.

“Hey, Con. You sleepy?” Gavin smirked, reaching up and tapping Connor’s arm. Connor nodded, closing his eyes. “Well you can’t sleep on me, fuck off.” 

“Please go home tonight, Gavin.” Connor whispered. “Today was the third all-nighter in a month, you need rest.”

“I’ll go home if you get off me.” Gavin chuckled, shoving Connor off. Connor just returned and clung to him again. “Looks like another all-nighter then, I can’t get up if you fall asleep on me.”

“I’m up.” Connor yawned again, releasing Gavin and straightening his police jacket. “Tell Richard I said goodnight.”

“Will do. Night, Connor.”

“Goodnight, Gavin.” Connor smiled before returning to Hank. “I’m ready now.”

“Okay, let’s go then.” Hank grinned, wrapping an arm around Connor’s shoulders before looking back at Gavin. “Night, Reed.”

“Night, asshole.”

* * *

“You okay?” Hank asked, turning to the android in the passenger seat. Connor nodded sleepily.

“I don’t have the power available to call Matthew.”

“My phone’s in my pocket, just grab it.”

“Thank you, Hank.” Connor reached over, taking the phone from Hank’s police jacket. He scrolled down the contacts until he found Matthew and pressed ‘call’. It rang a few times, and Connor was worried he was going to fall asleep before he got a chance to speak to his boyfriend, until he heard the sound of him picking up.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hi, Matthew.”

_ “Hi, Connor! Are you okay?” _

“I'm fine. Tired, but fine. How’re you?”

_ “I am good.” _

“Promise?” Connor asked sleepily.

_ “I promise.” _

“Good… because I don’t… like it when y-you’re… not okay…” Connor’s head dropped forward, startling him.

_ “Connor? Are you sure you are okay?” _

“Someone didn’t go to bed last night.” Hank called down the phone. Matthew laughed.

_ “I tried to get him to sleep, Mr Hank, but he is stubborn.” _

“Blame Hank.”

“Hey!”

_ “Connor! Go to sleep!” _

“I will. I just wanted to hear your voice.” Connor smiled, trying to keep his eyes open.

“You gone blue, Matthew?” Hank laughed, just imagining the android blushing on the other end.

_ “Yes, Mr Hank. How did you know?” _

“Lucky guess. Listen, Connor’s slipping off to dreamland, I’ll get him to call you in the morning, okay?”

_ “Thank you, Mr Hank. Goodnight.” _

“Goodnight.” Hank smiled.

“Wait!” Connor cried. “I love you.”

_ “I love you too. Goodnight.” _

“Night.” Connor hung up, sitting back with a smile on his face. “I love him.”

“I know, kid.”

“I love you too.” Connor yawned, resting his head against the window. “I love you… so much… Dad…” 

Hank peered over at Connor. The android was asleep at last, his hands neatly in his lap. His blue LED reflected in the window, fading on and off. Hank smiled to himself, turning his attention back to the road.

* * *

When Hank pulled up in the drive, he switched off the engine and turned to Connor, just watching him for a moment.

This was one of those rare moments where Hank felt so overwhelmed by emotion that he almost cried. He couldn’t express himself. It was a mix of love and pride and adoration and joy and hope and tranquility and purity and innocence and heart swell.

Hank finally forced himself out of the car and unlocked the front door before moving to the other side to open the door. He carefully reached over and unclipped Connor’s seatbelt, smiling fondly as he scooped Connor into his arms. He skillfully closed the car door with his foot and carried Connor into the house.

“Hey, Skulker.” Hank whispered. The puppy perked up. “You sleeping in Connor’s room tonight?” The puppy didn’t move. “Okay, I’ll come feed you in a bit. Jesus, Connor, you’re fucking heavy…” Hank huffed, carrying the unconscious android through to his bedroom. He kicked the covers off Connor’s bed and laid him down carefully.

Hank considered Connor for a moment before carefully pulling off his police jacket. He was just removing his shirt when Connor stirred.

“Hng… Hank…?”

“Sorry, kid, I didn’t mean to wake you. I was just taking your shirt off, make it more comfortable for you.”

“Oh…”

“Sit up for me a sec, arms in the air like a tree.” Hank whispered. Connor sat up, swaying slightly as he weakly raised his arms. Hank pulled his shirt over his head. “You okay in your vest and boxers?”

“Hm… ” Connor nodded lazily as he unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off. He whined pathetically when his foot got stuck in one of the legs.

“I got it, kid.” Hank tried not to laugh as he ‘freed’ him and sat on the bed next to Connor. “Lay down, close your- huh?” The older man looked down at where Connor had flopped against him, his head resting on Hank’s upper arm as he clung to his lower arm. “You okay?”

“I love you…” Connor whispered. Hank smiled.

“I love you too, Son.” Hank wrapped his free arm around Connor, patting his back. 

“I’m so happy…” Connor yawned, leaning into Hank as he allowed sleep to take him, his green LED fading on and off. 

Hank waited a moment, then gently lowered Connor back down before picking up the blanket and throwing it over Connor, pulling it up to ensure he stayed warm through the night. He smiled fondly as he bent down and pressed a kiss to the android's forehead, brushing his hair from his face as he wondered what the fuck he’d done in his life to deserve such a perfect second chance… 

When he turned to leave, he stopped at Connor’s bedroom door, hand over the lightswitch as he watched Connor for a moment. The android stirred, rolling over slightly, but calmed again. Hank smiled, flicking the light off.

“Goodnight, Son.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my 31 Fic series! I loved writing it and I wanna say thank you all for the kudos and comments and for reading, I really appreciate it!
> 
> The next series is here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103760  
> It's called Child's Play.
> 
> Set 2 years later, it focuses on Gavin and Richard's relationship when Richard is destroyed and uploaded into a YK500 kid android.  
> There will be 31 FanFics about Detroit: Become Human using a child prompt list that I created.  
> Ships include: RK900/Gavin (Only as adults), Markus/Simon, Jerry/Ralph, and Connor/AP700.


End file.
